Inner Child
by Jack Rabbit Slims
Summary: All my stories are now put here ok? Jimmy gets hypnotized into thinking he's a kid now Rachel has to deal with him. PG for mild language
1. Oh Crap!

Inner Child

Summary: I'm so bored that I'm just going to do another chibi story okay so don't sue me just don't read if you don't like my fav subject okay!

Jimmy and Rachel are in ninth grade and they find a hypnotizing book and try to tap into each other's thoughts but Rachel accidentally tapped and released Jimmy's inner child and now he's running amok in their school can she stop Jimmy? R&R

Chapter 1: Oh Crap!

A bright sun rose over the Tokyo High School as the students rushed in for their morning classes.

Among these kids were fifteen-year-olds Jimmy Kudo and Rachel Moore panting and carrying large overstuffed bookbags as they ran in.

'Man, we made it just in time.' Jimmy said panting for breath as he opened his classroom door.

'Welcome Mr. Kudo and Ms. Moore.' The teacher said smiling.

'Good Morning Mr. Habara.' They said smiling back as they sat down.

'Now it's good to see you kids again and now that you're all here, let's get on with the lesson which today is…' he said writing on the huge blackboard behind him.

'Hypnosis and the mind.' He said reading the words on the blackboard.

'Ha.' Jimmy said softly so that only he and Rachel could hear.

Rachel scowled and kicked him.

'Ow, what was that for?' he whispered.

'For being childish now pay attention.' She whispered back.

He gave her angry look and then turned to the teacher but still didn't listen instead he looked around.

Seeing students blow spitballs at each other, a Goth chick peeling paint of the wall she was sitting by and the ceiling fan was blaring with a squeaking sound.

'Man, that sound is so annoying.' He thought angrily.

He then turned back to the teacher and finally started listening.

'And through this technique, you can successfully enter and control the mind of another.' The teacher said.

'Now I have provided a Hypnosis book for all of you and now and now I want you to get into groups of two and I'll explain when you've done so.' He said pulling out a big, black book and showing it to them.

Jimmy went over to Rachel and she instantly responded.

'Okay Jimmy let's go.' She said smiling.

They walked over to a small corner in the back of the room and began to study.

'Okay, what lesson do we have to do?' Jimmy asked.

'He didn't say yet if you listened you would've known that.' She said coolly.

'Now you may do all except beyond page 100 those are very complicated and even I can't solve some of them.' The teacher said to the class.

'Okay, nothing beyond page 100 okay Jimmy?' Rachel said turning to him.

'Right.' He said.

He flipped through the book and saw something he found weird.

'Hey Rachel look at this.' He said.

'What?' she said looking over.

'You can tap into your partner's most secret inner thoughts including things and events of their childhood and their problems today.' He quoted.

'Mmm.' She said.

'You have any deep childhood thoughts or any embarrassing things that happened this year?' Jimmy said smiling slyly.

'Do you?' she said smiling back.

'N…No.' he said.

'You liar!' she said.

'I can tell when you are.'

'Fine, I am.' He said.

'What is it?' she said moving closer to him.

'I'm not telling you!' he said.

'Okay.' She said looking at the book.

She scanned through it and then took the hypno disc and spinning it in front of him.

He tried to close his eyes but failed and was soon in a deep hypnosis.

'Okay Jimmy, think back okay?' she said softly.

'Back.' He mumbled.

'Back to when you were little okay Can you do that?' she said.

'Yes.' He mumbled.

There was a slight pause before Rachel spoke again.

'Jimmy?' she asked.

'Yes.' He said.

'How old are you?' she asked.

'Six.' He mumbled.

'Okay when I clap my hands I need you to come out of your trance okay?' she said clapping.

His eyes opened and he smiled wide before looking at her.

'Hi Rachel!' he said waving.

'Yep, he's six alright.' She thought.

'How come your bigger?' he said with a confusing look on his face.

'I'm not bigger you're just sitting down.' She said smiling.'

'Oh.' He said.

'Want to play?' she asked.

'Yeah let's go!' he said loudly.

'No! Jimmy come back!' she yelled as he ran out of the room along with the rest of the boys in the room laughing like kids, making animal sounds and other weird things as they ran down the hall.

'Class dismissed!' the teacher said running after them.

'Oh CRAP!' the girls all yelled running out too.

A/N: I know this sucks so far but I'm working on something else so don't be evil and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Inner Child

A/N: this is my next chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as the first and thank you for your reviews they really help me think and keep reading thank you again.

Chapter 2: Jimmy and the boys run amok!

The screaming from down the hall and the crashing as Rachel rushed to find Jimmy while the other girls searched for the other boys.

'Jimmy?' she yelled looking around the school for him.

She ran and finally reached the lunchroom!

She burst through the door and saw Jimmy and some other boys running around and making the hugest mess Rachel ever saw!

Jimmy was in the kitchen throwing food everywhere he could laughing like an idiot while some of the other boys she recognized as Josh and Matt were barking like dogs and trying to…lick everyone.

While two more boys were throwing a ball back and forth and knocking over anything in its path.

'You two stop that!' she yelled.

'Make us lady!' they said in a childish voice.

She took the ball and they stopped and bawled.

'Go to your mothers now! She yelled pointing to the two girls now in front of the door apparently looking for these two.

'Take them back to Mr. Habara!' Rachel yelled at them.

They took the boys by the hand like they really were kids.

Rachel then ran for Jimmy and when she turned he was gone from the kitchen.

'Crap! Where is he?' she thought.

She ran out and searched the school and found that it just got worse the bathroom had smoke coming from it as she ran past looking for her friend.

'Jimmy?!' she yelled down the hall.

No answer.

She ran down the other direction and then stopped when she heard a squeak of the floor.

She smiled and stood where she was.

'Oh well I was going to give Jimmy this big bag of candy the size of a boogie board but since I can't find him I'll eat it all myself.' She yelled.

Jimmy jumped out of his hiding place and she lunged at him.

'Let go!' Jimmy yelled as she pinned him.

'No way you're coming with me!' she yelled pulling him up but still firmly had him in a bearhug.

'Let me go!!' he yelled in a piercing childish voice she ever heard him yell.

'Hey! Where's the candy?' Jimmy asked stupidly.

'Jimmy…never mind.' Rachel said.

Now that he thought he was a kid making a sarcastic remark to him would probably upset him and she can't upset a kid even if technically he wasn't.

'Come…On!' she yelled struggling the kicking fifteen-year-old.

'Damn it! Let go!' he yelled.

'Jimmy! Watch your language!'

'You're not my mom.' He said sticking out his tongue but she couldn't see it.

'No, but I'm your babysitter so behave or I'll tell your mom to ground you for being such a brat!' she yelled dragging him around the hall looking for the classroom.

Jimmy's face scrunched up and he began to cry at this.

'Oh Jimmy, I'm sorry I was a little rough there.' She apologized setting him a on a desk.

'You called me a brat!' he sobbed.

'I'm sorry.' She said looking at him with a mix of pity and humor.

It was indeed weird to see her best friend cry like a little kid she hadn't seen this since he fell when they were five.

'Okay, Jimmy how about I get you some ice cream will that make you feel better?' she said in her motherly voice.

He instantly perked up.

'OKAY!' he yelled happily jumping down from the desk.

'Hold my hand so you don't get lost.' She said.

'Man, now everyone's gonna get the wrong idea stupid why did you tell him that?!' she yelled in her head.

'So if you're gonna be my babysitter what's your name?' Jimmy asked as they walked.

'Rachel.' She said.

'I have a friend named Rachel that's why you look familiar you look just like Rachel except your hair is longer than hers.' He said.

'Oh is Rachel nice?' she asked.

'Yeah but yesterday when we went over to her house we made a big mess and her mom bashed us on the head and it really hurt!' he said putting his hand on his head as if it was still there.

'Huh? The bump is gone alright.' He said putting his hand back down.

'Oh that's good.' Rachel said smiling.

'Oh man, I do remember that mom did bump us really hard.' She thought.

'So how old are you Jimmy?' she asked him as they turned the corner from the school.

'I'm seven.' He said.

'Oh that's pretty old.' She said smirking.

'It is not! How old are you hmm?' he asked.

'I'm fifteen.'

'That's way older.'

'I know I was joking you shouldn't take everything so literally.' She said.

'Oh.'

'So Jimmy what's your favorite book?' she asked knowing the answer.

'Sherlock Holmes!' he yelled instantly.

'Of course.' She thought.

'Stupid question.'

They finally reached the ice cream parlor but by that time Jimmy wanted to go home and so Rachel took him back to her father's.

'Dad! I'm home!' she yelled dropping her things.

'Jimmy no!'

Jimmy had walked into Richard's room where he lay there wasted and sleeping.

'Jimmy Kudo you get back here now!' she whispered loudly.

He turned to her and smiled before screaming at the top of his lungs.

'MR. MOORE!'

Richard sprang up and toppled over along with his desk and everything on it.

'DAMN IT! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!' Richard yelled.

'Kudo!'

'Dad stop it's not his fault.' Rachel said running in front of Jimmy.

'What are you talking about you stupid girl?'

'Dad! Are you drunk again?'

'No! now get out of the way.'

'No let me explain Jimmy go up into my room I'll be there in a minute.'

Before she completely turned around he was rushing up.

'Dad, here's what happened.'

She explained but before she finished he fell asleep again.

She smiled and went up to her room to see Jimmy fast asleep on the floor.

She smiled and threw an extra blanket on him and he smiled.

'Goodnight Jimmy.' She said kissing him on the cheek.

'That was weird.' She thought climbing into her bed.

'What am I going to do with you?' she looked at Jimmy sleeping before shutting her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: pretty good huh? R&R and I will be updating as soon as I can.


	3. Weekend Disaster

Inner Child

A/N: thank you for your review(s) and now what you all wanted a new chapter!

Chapter 3: Weekend Disaster

The next day was Saturday, thank goodness so Rachel let Jimmy sleep a little longer before she looked down at him and smiled.

'Jimmy?, wake up hun.' She said tapping his shoulder.

He groaned.

'Come on Jimmy, you need to wake up.' She said a little more irritated.

He groaned again.

'WAKE UP!' she yelled which woke up both Jimmy and her father.

After this fiasco they had a silent breakfast before getting ready.

'Okay Jimmy, what do you want to do today within reason?' Rachel asked after breakfast.

'I wanna go to the park!' he said smiling.

After Rachel cleaned out her ears from how loud he was she smiled at him and said.

'Okay.'

She then put her jacket on and they walked out to the park.

But as they walked, she noticed Jimmy wasn't looking all that excited about the park as she thought.

'What's wrong Jimmy?' she asked.

'Oh, well…' he began.

'What?' she asked again smiling at him.

'You're a really nice person Rachel but, I kind of miss my mommy and daddy.' He said sadly.

'Oh, I'm really sorry Jimmy but, I'm sure they'll be back soon okay?' she said looking at him and still smiling.

When they reached the park she decided to raise his spirits a little by buying him some ice cream, which he enjoyed very much. Next, they went on some of the swings before Jimmy began to feel a little sick.

'Rachel, I'm gonna go use the bathroom.' He said rushing to the restrooms.

'Okay! Come back soon!' she yelled after him.

'Okay!'

Rachel began to swing again and before long she saw that Jimmy hadn't come back yet and she stopped and walked to the bathrooms.

'Jimmy?' she said knocking on the boys' room door.

No answer.

She knocked again and a figure came out who wasn't Jimmy.

'Where is he?!' she thought.

She began to panic and ran around the park shouting his name.

'Jimmy! Jimmy!'

She then saw him over on the other side of the park.

She then ran towards him shouting but he didn't seem to hear her and that's when she saw it.

Jimmy waved to her but in the next second a man in black jumped from behind and grabbed Jimmy throwing him in a long black car.

'Jimmy!' Rachel screamed and rushed to the car but was too late as she saw it speed off.

'No.' she thought.

But as she saw it take off she saw the license number and quickly wrote down as much as she could before it became a blur.

'I gotta get help!' she thought and ran off to the cops.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update this for sooooo long but now I will finish so keep reading and read my others fics when you get the chance.


End file.
